


Couples Therapy

by TheBookMouse



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Bisexual Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, F/M, Geralt and Yennefer go to Couples Therapy, Geralt fucks it up, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Wow they are oblivious, Yennefer has a flow chart, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookMouse/pseuds/TheBookMouse
Summary: Geralt and Yennefer have been in an on-again-off-again relationship for six years. When they start pissing off their roommate Jaskier with their arguments, he suggests they go to couples therapy. They go in a couple, they come out at the end as more than that.or,Geralt and Yennefer have no idea that they love Jaskier until their therapist has to point it out to them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 36
Kudos: 782





	Couples Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I came up with this idea at 3am and had to write it. This is my first work in this fandom so please be nice! My beta is 
> 
> My beta is SimplyVince, who is the best. Thank you!!

“Hello, my name is Mariah Leon, but you may call me Mariah. Welcome to my office, take a seat wherever you feel comfortable,” the woman explains as she gestures at a comfortable seating area, “Geralt and Yennefer, I am so glad to meet you. How is your day going so far?” Mariah smiles warmly and it strikes Yennefer that everything in this office seems warm, from the cozy furnishings, to the gas fireplace flickering against the wall, and to the dark-skinned woman who welcomes them in. Yennefer, holding Geralt’s hand, leads him over to a loveseat next to the fireplace and sits down on the comfortable piece of furniture. 

“My day has been… quiet,” Geralt says gruffly, despite the warm atmosphere, looking like he would rather be in anywhere other than here. 

“Mine has been good, how about yours?” Yennefer responds, following social niceties. 

“I have had a lovely day so far,” Mariah smiles and looks at the two of them on the couch before taking a seat in a comfortable-looking chair that faces the loveseat. “First I’d like to start by asking you each to tell me about yourselves.” 

As Yennefer begins talking first, Geralt thinks back to why they’re even in this place in the first place…

-

“Why don’t you ever listen to me? It’s like you don’t even give a shit about my feelings or how what you do affects me!” Yennefer shouts, loud enough to be heard from the living room where Jaskier is trying to work on lyrics for a melody that has been stuck in his head for days. He’s been overhearing this particular argument for around ten minutes now and is getting fed up. 

Jaskier hears Geralt grunt, and then in a tone much lower than Yen’s says “Yen, you know I care about you and how you feel. And I am listening, but sometimes what you say doesn’t make sense to me!” 

Jaskier puts his notebook to the side and buries his head in his hands. Stupid. Fucking. Unable-to-communicate roommates. He whispers under his breath “No, no, no. She’s saying you don’t listen to her, not that you don’t understand her, goddamnit. Please don’t turn this into-” he stops as he hears Yen’s voice coming from the other room even louder than before.

“Well maybe that’s because I don’t even know if you actually care about me, or if you’re only with me because it’s convenient and Triss introduced us. Maybe it’s Triss you want to be with instead of me! Maybe she’d make sense to you.”

Jaskier sighs, and thinks to himself, What are they even fighting about? Their fights never make any sense to me. Neither of them have ever been into Triss, who other than being wholly uninterested in them, is married to her high school sweetheart. 

Geralt sputters, and Jaskier hears a hand slam down on what he is assuming is the desk. “Don’t get Triss involved in this! She introduced us, that doesn’t mean she’s our keeper or that I would ever be interested in her. I never said anything even close to that, so what is this really about?”

“Maybe it’s not about what you say about Triss, but what you don’t say about me! You never introduce me to your friends, and your family doesn’t even know I exist!” Yennefer yells back. 

Jaskier knows for a fact that Yennefer is running out of metaphorical spaghetti insults to throw at the fridge that is Geralt, because Yen has met Geralt’s family. Both her, Geralt, and Jaskier himself had gone to Geralt’s hometown, Kaer Morhen, over Christmas season. As they have for the past six years. Jaskier rolls his eyes and knocks loudly on the wall, it’s time to break this argument up before things get even uglier. “Yen! You aren’t making sense anymore. Geralt! You aren’t hearing what she’s saying. Both of you get your asses out here for god’s sake before I kick you both out for the day!” 

Both Geralt and Yennefer go quiet for a second before angry whispering, and then finally they both come out of their room looking guilty. Jaskier stands up from the couch and folds his arms over his chest. “What is so important that you had to interrupt my musical genius?”

Geralt sputters “But she-”

At the same time as Yen indignantly says “He began-”

Jaskier interrupts them both, “Stop. You two are ripping each other apart over nothing. I know you guys are on again right now, so act like it. In fact, I think you two need help.”

“...Help?” Geralt says cautiously. 

“We don’t need any help! Least of all from you. How could you give us advice anyway, Jaskier. We don’t see you keeping any of your fucks of the week,” Yennefer snarls, crossing her arms over her chest and mimicking Jaskier. Unfortunately for Jaskier, it was near impossible to be angry at Yen these days, especially when her chest was all pushed up and- He interrupts his train of thought before it can distract him too much. 

“Okay, first of all, ouch. Second of all, I wasn’t suggesting me. I have a friend of a friend who does couples counseling and I could call in a favor to get you a few discounted sessions. Ah-ah! Don’t interrupt. You two have been on-again-off-again for six years. Isn’t it time to get serious about each other, since you both evidently care very much about each other? Don’t give me that look, you both obviously care about each other. Or do you want to keep doing this insanity, and driving me fucking nuts in the process?” Throughout this rant, both Geralt and Yennefer gave him looks that could only be compared to petulant children, even though they would both deny it. 

They looked at each other, seemed to communicate nonverbally for a second (which surprised Jaskier immensely) and then looked at him again. “We can… we can try. I guess,” Geralt finally grunts out, looking like it physically pains him to do so. 

“I think it’s a shit idea. But maybe it’ll get Geralt to actually fucking talk to me,” Yennefer sniffs snobbishly. Geralt sputters and looks like he’s about to launch into another argument when Yen puts her arm gently on his arm and says, “Hey. That was… not okay. Sorry. Let’s try this, okay?” She looks a little guilty at her outburst and Geralt manages to calm himself down as well. 

Jaskier grins, “So, now that you’ve stopped my creative juices from flowing, who’s up for some Netflix bingeing?” 

-

After an hour of sharing information about themselves and their relationship with Mariah, she stands up and goes to her desk. “Let’s schedule our next session,” she says, pulling up a few tabs on her computer. After a few minutes of discussing times and scheduling when to meet next, Geralt and Yennefer leave the small office building and walk to the car. 

“That… wasn’t as awful as I thought it would be,” Geralt mutters, just loud enough to be heard by Yennefer. 

“Honestly? Yeah. It wasn’t bad.” She giggles, which makes Geralt look over in surprise. He can’t remember the last time she giggled around him. “I can’t believe you remembered what I ordered on our first date. If I’d known then that you were judging me about my salad I would’ve gotten a steak just to be contrary.” 

Geralt chuckles, “It wasn’t the fact that it was a salad, it’s the fact that there was fruit on it! It looked more like dessert than an actual meal.” He leans over and kisses her between their laughs and they drive back to the apartment together. 

-

Jaskier is waiting nervously on the couch, waiting for Geralt and Yennefer to get back from therapy. He silently wishes that it went well, while pushing down the wave of sadness he gets whenever he thinks too much about his roommates. Geralt and he had known each other since high school, had gone to the same college and been roommates from college until the present day. Jaskier would be lying if he said he hadn’t been head over heels in love with Geralt since high school. He was gorgeous, smart, and funny and had been by Jaskier’s side through his parents divorce and every other bad or good thing that had happened to him in the past decade. Geralt is his best friend, and he knew that telling him his feelings was never going to be a good idea. 

Geralt and Yennefer had met during Geralt and Jaskier’s junior year of college and Yennefer’s first year of law school, through their mutual friend Triss. Jaskier hated Yennefer for at least the first year or two that he knew her. Who wouldn’t? She represented everything that Jaskier wasn’t. Gorgeous, successful, capable, and, most importantly, someone of a gender that Geralt is actually interested in. 

Geralt had only ever been interested in women, but Jaskier had been able to handle it when Geralt had been less serious about his relationships. He had dated a few women in high school and early college short-term, but mostly it had been hookups. When Yennefer came along and suddenly Geralt was in a serious relationship where he actually cared about the person? It crushed Jaskier. Once he realized that it was getting serious, he went into a depressive state for months before he was even close to being himself again. He worried Geralt during that time, and at the time Jaskier was certain that was the only reason they remained friends. That Geralt pitied him too much to stop being his friend while he was fucked up. 

Somewhere around their senior year, Geralt had an awards ceremony that his family couldn’t attend, so he invited Yennefer and Jaskier. Sitting there at one of the most boring functions known to man, Jaskier cracked a few jokes and made Yennefer laugh so hard that water came out her nose and sprayed the old man sitting next to her. Jaskier and Yennefer had to go to the hallway to clean her up and laughed themselves silly in the process. At the end of the evening Jaskier decided if she was what made Geralt happy, then she wasn’t too bad. 

When Geralt and Jaskier graduated with their undergraduate degrees, they ended up moving into a two bedroom apartment in the city, close to Yen’s school. It took half of the summer before Yen had moved in as well. That Fall, Geralt started his first year of graduate school and Yennefer started her last year of law school. Jaskier started working as a bartender a block away from their apartment. 

Jaskier didn’t realize he was falling for Yennefer until he found her crying at the kitchen table at 3am during exams. He lived with her and still barely ever saw her let her guard down. He hugged her tight and murmured calming words into her hair until she stopped crying. He never wanted to see her sad again.  
Two months later she and Geralt broke up for the first time. They had been so busy with school that they barely had time for each other and after a yelling fit, Yennefer slept on the floor in Jaskier’s room for five weeks until they made up again. After that, it was only a matter of time between the next breakup and makeup. Sometimes it was months, sometimes it was days. All Jaskier knew was that it hurt both the people he loved and drove him up a wall every time. Yennefer had only moved out once, and so Jaskier had an air mattress for when she and Geralt were on the outs. 

When his boss mentioned struggles with her girlfriend and that they had been seeing an amazing couples therapist, Jaskier jumped at the chance to write down the information and ask as many questions as he could. And now he was about to find out if he had helped Geralt and Yennefer or if they would come back and eviscerate him. 

As if fate had heard his thoughts, (or, alternatively, Jaskier had been thinking about the past so much that the hour had ended,) he heard a key in the lock and grabbed the book he hadn’t even started reading to look like he was doing something. Geralt and Yennefer walked in, they were laughing and seemed to be in a good mood. They took off their shoes and chatted quietly before walking over and sitting on the couch next to them. Jaskier looked at his book, not really seeing the words but attempting to look calm and not curious. 

Yennefer nudged her foot against his thigh and whispered “I bet that’s a lovely book, I didn’t know you could read upside down.” She smirked and turned the book rightside up before leaning into Geralt’s side and throwing her feet over Jaskier’s lap. Geralt looked like he was trying desperately not to laugh at his misfortune. 

“So… how was your day?” Jaskier tried for casual, pretending he wasn’t dying to know how their therapy session went. 

“The therapy session wasn’t awful, thanks for asking. We’re going back.” Yennefer told him, seeing right through Jaskier. 

“Oh! Oh good, that’s great. Good. Lovely.” Jaskier rambled, hoping his cheeks weren’t heating up at his awful attempt at subtlety. 

Geralt grunted and poked his shoulder with his arm over the back of the couch, mirth in his eyes. “What do we want for dinner?” Jaskier could’ve kissed him for the change in topic. Well, Jaskier could’ve kissed him over absolutely anything so that wasn’t really saying much. 

Yennefer looked over at Jaskier and said, “How about Chinese? My treat for the adorable bard.” And then winked. 

Jaskier was so, so fucked. He couldn’t handle the teasing. Nope, no he could not. “Ch-Chinese food sounds great!” His voice came out much squeakier than he wished it would. 

Geralt walked over to his jacket and fished his phone out, ordering their normal order from the local Chinese food place. Yen chucked her wallet at him and then gave Jaskier a one-armed hug, “Thank you. I have a good feeling about this therapy thing.”

That night was one of the best Jaskier had had in ages. They had his favorite food and then curled up on the couch and watched one of the rom-coms he had been begging to watch for weeks. No one was yelling and he felt so content. As he drifted to sleep later that night, his chest felt tight with happiness but also longing and he couldn’t stop the sob from leaving his mouth shortly before he fell to sleep. 

-

“Welcome back! Take a seat. How was your week?” Mariah asks as she takes her seat in the office. Geralt zones out a little as her and Yennefer speak, eventually responding as well. After observing the niceties for a little while, Mariah says, “Today I’d like to discuss a few different things with you. I’d like to discuss why you are pursuing services and our goals for treatment. First I’d like each of you to tell me in your own words, with the other out of the room, what is going on that has brought you here to therapy.” Yennefer volunteers to go first, and Geralt leaves the room to sit in the waiting area. 

“I love Geralt, he has been one of the best parts of my life for the past six years. There are some areas where he and I butt heads. He never seems to understand what I mean when we’re talking, he always tries to take action when I tell him my problems, even though I just want him to listen, and honestly, we’ve really struggled in the area of… control. He and I both want to be the party in control whether it’s for daily stuff or in the, er, bedroom.” Yennefer explains. She goes on to tell Mariah about things she and Geralt struggle with in different aspects of their life. 

After Yennefer is done, Geralt and her switch. “I love Yennefer, she has been there for me through thick and thin and she helps keep me going. We seem to struggle with communicating. I know that in that area I’m not so good, because I tend to communicate in my own way. I never seem to understand what she’s saying, and then I make the situation worse.” Geralt goes on to describe what he feels is going on, in as clear of terms as he is able with how incredibly awkward he feels. 

After Geralt finishes up, Yennefer comes back into the room. Mariah says, “It appears you two are having trouble communicating, which is causing some issues. However, it seems the worst of what is going on here is that you two are putting expectations on each other that are not achievable. You both expressed that you wish the other person would be better at listening, be able to have more relaxed discussions with you, and, frankly, be more submissive in both life and the bedroom. I want us to set realistic goals and realize where the limitations are as to what we can change. I believe the two of you can improve your relationship greatly through communication, but that you need to see your partner for who they are, not for things that they lack.” She takes a deep breath and smiles at the two of them, “I’d like for you both to write a list of things you enjoy about your partner. Take your time and add to it over the process of another week, and then we can meet again and go over them. I’d also like for the two of you to come into individual half-hour sessions on a bi-weekly basis during the process, if you would be amenable.” 

Geralt and Yennefer both stared at their therapist in shock. Honestly, no one was ever as upfront about what was going on with them as her. They agreed to the individual sessions and left the appointment feeling a little frazzled and quietly made their way home. 

-

In the process of the next two months, Geralt and Yennefer worked with Mariah to improve communication and get more realistic expectations for each other. They felt better than ever, and it was easy to see that from the outside. Jaskier had certainly noticed and appreciated how much of a better atmosphere it made in the apartment. He was so glad he had recommended therapy to his roommates. Or, at least he was until they cornered him after dinner. 

Jaskier was getting up from his seat to put his plate in the dishwasher when he was gently pushed back into his seat by Yennefer. “Uh, hey? Trying to put away this plate, Yen.” Jaskier looked (and felt) confused. 

“Jask, Geralt and I wanted to talk to you,” Yennefer said gently. Which was Jaskier’s first clue that something was off. Gentle wasn’t exactly part of Yen’s personality. 

“We’ve noticed that you’ve not been sleeping well,” Geralt continued off of Yennefer’s statement.

Jaskier blinked a few times, “Is this- Is this an intervention?” He nearly hissed out, on his guard all of a sudden at the rehearsed sound of Geralt’s words. 

Yennefer and Geralt looked guilty and exchanged a look with each other before looking back at him. “Yes,” Yennefer said, “We’re worried about you. You only lose sleep like this when something really bad is going on and we wanted to talk to you about it. I know you don’t always like to open up to us about the bad stuff-”

“Just everything else,” grumbled Geralt with a small grin. 

“-but we were thinking maybe you would want to go see Mariah? She does individual therapy and has helped us work through a lot of our problems from the past. We both know you didn’t have the happiest childhood-” she was cut off by Jaskier getting up from his chair and walking to his room, slamming the door. 

“Well. That went well,” Geralt muttered. 

-

Jaskier found himself in front of an office building two weeks later, palms sweating and muttering under his breath some not-very-kind words about his roommates. After a much longer than socially acceptable time standing in front of the building, Jaskier walked in. 

An hour later, he walked out feeling like shit. An hour of talking about his past never put him in a good mood. His childhood had been… not great to put it kindly. He walked to his car and got back to the apartment in a daze. He walked in the door, expecting the apartment to be empty. Yennefer was supposed to be working at her office until 6 and Geralt has office hours at the college until 5:30. At 4pm, he had at least an hour and half of time alone to mope. 

So it was very surprising to see Geralt and Yennefer sitting at the kitchen table, on their phones but obviously not paying attention to them. Jaskier had a certain wave of deja vu back to two and a half months ago. He walked over and sat down at the kitchen table. 

“So… how was your day?” Yennefer asked casually. 

Jaskier couldn’t help himself, he let out a laugh and then couldn’t stop. He laughed for at least five minutes before the laughter turned to tears. He brought his feet up and sat awkwardly on the chair as he sobbed. Loud, screeching noises sounded as Geralt and Yennefer scooted their chairs towards him. Yen put her arms around him and hugged tight while Geralt put an awkward arm on his back and rubbed circles onto it. 

That night ended up being a thousand times better thanks to them. The three roommates ate dinner together and watched most of a TV show before passing out on the couch at 4am. 

-

“I was hoping to discuss your home situation today,” Mariah said as they sat in the office for therapy. They had gotten to the point of doing therapy every other week. It was three weeks after the night when Jaskier came home and cried in their arms “Where do you live, are you happy with where you live, and what are your plans for the future?”

“We live together in an apartment with our roommate Jaskier,” Yen explained, “Jaskier is Geralt’s friend from high school. We’ve been there for around four and a half years now, if memory serves me right.”

“Okay, what is Jaskier like? I’ve heard you two mention his name in passing quite often,” Mariah responded, adjusting her clipboard as she crossed her legs. Mariah knew full well what Jaskier was like, as she had been working with him for around three weeks now. She did want to know how he factored into their life, however. 

“Jaskier is great, he always listens, has the best conversations, and he’s always been very accepting of all the craziness that happens because of us. That man could strike up a successful conversation with a rock,” Yennefer laughs as she explains. 

“He’s a good friend, he’s always been around,” Geralt added on. 

Mariah listened and had to work very hard to keep a straight face and maintain professionalism. “And is he in your future plans? Or will you two be moving out and finding your own space? It makes sense that it would be a temporary living situation, but if you two choose to grow your relationship and potentially think about a family as you’ve discussed briefly, wouldn’t it involve moving?” 

Yennefer and Geralt both looked confused by the question. “Well. Uh.” Geralt got out, looking like he was going to try to start to say something but then stopped.   
Nobody said anything for five minutes as Yennefer and Geralt seemed to think a lot. 

“I have a quick question, how liberal are you both about social issues? LGBT+ and the like?” Mariah asks. 

That catches Geralt off guard, but he answers “Very liberal. Both Yen and I identify as bisexual, we just happened to find each other.” Yennefer nods in agreement. 

“I would like to let you know that you described your roommate as having all the qualities which when you first came into therapy you complained that the other was lacking. It is not my place to tell you to do anything with that information or to be presumptuous, but I think that is information you need to have.” Mariah had a very serious look on her face as she explained this to the two of them. “With that, our hour is up. Thank you both for your time and I’ll see you in two weeks.” 

Geralt and Yennefer walked in a daze to the car, where they sat and didn’t move for ten minutes. 

Yennefer spoke first, “So. Jaskier?”

“What about him?” Geralt grunts.

“You love him, don’t you.” She grits out, looking out the window. 

“I-I don’t know. I mean, he’s always been around so I just didn’t think about it? But wouldn’t what she said mean you are in love with him too?” Geralt stammered out, looking over at Yennefer, “But I love you, I know that much.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it.” Yennefer admitted, moving over and kissing Geralt softly. “I love you too, Ger.” 

“Maybe it’s something we should think about,” Geralt admitted. 

“Maybe we should,” Yennefer agreed. 

And after that day, they did think about it. 

-

“Okay, so here’s the plan. We are going to woo him,” Yennefer says, pointing at the first section of the flow chart on the whiteboard in their bedroom. Normally the whiteboard was for when Yen had really difficult work cases and needed to work through information visually. 

“Then we are going to invite him on a date,” she points at the second box. “Finally, we will talk to him at the date and invite him to join our relationship. Sounds like a plan?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Geralt agreed, giving a rare grin. 

-

Jaskier was having a relatively nice day. He had worked a late shift at the bar last night, doing his 9-10pm performance hour and then bartending until 2am when they closed. He had the weekend off including Friday and was fully planning on getting in some relaxation time. He hadn’t left his room yet, and it was 10am so he figured he might as well move his chill day to the living room. He walked to the living room and noticed Yen in the kitchen as he walked past. 

“Are you cooking?” He asked, looking into the kitchen in shock. 

“I know how to cook,” She shot back, aiming a spatula at him. That’s when Jaskier’s brain stopped working, because Yennefer was cooking. In her tiny pajama shorts and a tank top. She had early work days and he had late work days so he almost never got to see her like this. 

“W-Why are you cooking?” He stammered out, mouth dry all of a sudden and looking around as if for a way to escape. 

“I thought I’d make us brunch. I know you had a late night at work last night so figured I could help out,” she smiled at him and then flipped a pancake. A pancake that had rainbow sprinkles, Jaskier’s favorite. He blinked at her a few times, confused, before deciding to make the most of it and helping her finish up. 

“What can I help with?” he asked as he moved into the kitchen. 

“How about you set the table, cute stuff,” she winked at him and went back to cooking while humming something. Wait, was that one of his songs? 

What the fuck is going on here? Jaskier thought as he grabbed the plates and tried not to turn as red as a tomato. 

-

The next day, Saturday, Yen had to fly out of town for a business trip. Jaskier was still weirded out by her flirty attitude. He was planning on working a little on his songs and then spending the evening relaxing and watching TV. Geralt had originally been planning to go with Yennefer on her work trip, but then it got extended until Monday and he had a class to teach on Mondays. Jaskier sat at the desk in his room, getting nearly no work down with his swirling thoughts. 

Geralt tapped on the door to Jaskier’s room, “Hey Jask, want to come out? It’s dinner time and I made steaks. Was thinking we could watch some of that singing competition show you like.” 

Jaskier looked at the clock. Fuck. When did it get to be 6pm? “Yeah, that actually sounds perfect, give me five minutes and I’ll be out.” And that’s when it dawned on him. It did sound like a perfect evening, to him. But that sort of evening is what Geralt would normally call “awful” or “boring.” Weird. 

Jaskier shrugged and walked to the kitchen table where food was already set out. “Since when do we have steaks? I thought steaks were for special occasions?” Jaskier asked, looking at Geralt quizzically.

“They were on sale at the store,” Geralt shouted from behind the fridge door. He reappeared with a bottle of wine and uncorked it before sitting down across from Jaskier at the table. “Besides, you’ve been super busy lately and working really hard on therapy. So it doesn’t hurt to treat you to something nice every once and awhile, Jask.” Geralt put a steak on his plate and started cutting the meat as if what he had just said wasn’t world-stopping to Jaskier. 

“So, how has work been?” Jaskier asked, trying to get the conversation back to normal topics that didn’t make his heart squeeze to hear.   
Geralt’s lips tilted up a little at the edge, “Work has been good, I got all the classes I wanted to teach this semester, which never happens. I told you about how that beginners political science class went last semester, that was awful.” Geralt launches into a description of his best class moments in the past few weeks and rambles on for a little while. Geralt is not often talkative, but living with Yennefer and Jaskier has made him at least able to talk. Getting him to talk about his classes was the best way to make him talk. Geralt loves his job, teaching History at the local university is his dream job and he’s finally started getting classes that aren’t all clueless freshmen.   
After a great dinner, some wine, and a good conversation, Jaskier is feeling like a normal human being again. He has no clue why Geralt is being so nice, but who’s he to look a gift horse in the mouth? 

After they finish cleaning up and move the bottle of wine and themselves to the couch, they throw on the singing competition show that Jaskier has been watching lately and relax. About halfway into the first episode, Geralt yelps and Jaskier looks over, “What happened?”

“Spilled wine on myself, fuck.” Geralt responds, looking down at his somewhat soaked shirt. He stands up, places the wineglass with the leftover, un-spilled wine on the side table and reaches for the bottom of his shirt. He takes his shirt off, right there in the living room and Jaskier thinks he’s died and gone to heaven. 

“Uh- Geralt you could go to your room for that y’know,” he says as he attempts to drag his eyes away from the large, muscled, absolutely gorgeous man in his living room. 

“C’mon, Jask, you’ve seen me in less than this,” Geralt laughs, “But if it makes you uncomfortable I’ll go get a shirt.” He walks away, and Jaskier swears that he winks at him over his shoulder but assumes he’s just experiencing hallucinations and attempts to get his cheeks to stop being so goddamn red. 

The rest of the night passes without incident, thank god. 

-

Tuesday rolls around and with it, the return of Yennefer. Her flight left early that morning, and she had been sending updates all day. She wouldn’t be back until the evening since her flight got delayed. Jaskier couldn’t wait for her to get back, not only because when she wasn’t there it felt like there was a hole in his life, but Geralt had been acting progressively more weird as the time passed. It had gotten particularly bad last night… 

-

Monday nights Jaskier normally worked, so that’s where he was now. On Mondays he didn’t perform, since there was never a big enough crowd, so he tended the bar all night instead. All normal things, normal Monday night. Until Geralt showed up, seeming like he had pregamed at home already, asking Jaskier to serve him whiskey. Geralt sometimes came and visited Jaskier’s work, but absolutely never when he had class the next day. Something was off. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” He asked Geralt. 

“Nothing,” Geralt grunted back, sipping his whiskey. 

“Do you miss Yen?” Jaskier asked, already knowing the answer. Whether Geralt noticed or not, he was always in the worst moods when Yennefer had to travel for work. 

“Of course I miss Yen, she’s the best,” Geralt responded, “But I’m fine.” 

“Uh-huh,” Jaskier dubiously replied, “Is that why you’re drinking your sorrows away on a school night?”

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” Geralt pouted. He pouted. Big, strong man. Pouting because his girlfriend is gone. 

“Hey, Mark!” Jaskier shouted at his boss, “Mind if I take a quick break and bring this one back to the apartment? It’s dead here anyway.” 

Mark shouted back, “Sure, dude! If you want to take off tonight, I don’t mind. I was hoping to bring in that one girl to train her but didn’t want both of you on payroll. 

“Yeah, go ahead! I’ll see you Wednesday,” Jaskier responded. “Let’s get you home,” He said to Geralt. 

Geralt grumbled but let himself be brought back to the apartment. Jaskier was feeling a little awkward, so he started rambling as they made their way into the apartment, “I miss Yen too, y’know? She’s a good friend and it feels so weird here without her. Like, who is there to banter with? And I know you put up with my shitty romance shows and movies, but Yen watches them with me and actually likes them. You got yourself a great person, Yen is great.” Jaskier was probably going to continue rambling and sound like a fool, but before he even knew what was going on, he found himself pressed against the door as it shut, Geralt’s lips on his own. Jaskier melted against him, just feeling how good it felt to have Geralt pressed against him, kissing him silly. But then it hit. Geralt, kissing him. Geralt, his roommate who is dating Yennefer who he had just talked for like five minutes about. Geralt, his straight roommate. His taken, straight, drunk roommate. Fuck fuck fuck. 

Jaskier pushed Geralt off of him, “What the fuck?” he yelled once he got about a yard of distance between him and Geralt, “Geralt you don’t even like men!! Holy shit, holy fuck, what the fuck, what about Yennefer? What the fuck?!” After about a minute of hyperventilating he spoke again, “You guys have been doing couples therapy for fuck’s sake! You are telling Yennefer. You are telling her, or I will tell her. God, fuck you.” Geralt stood there the entire time looking shell shocked and like he was trying to sober up. “I’m-I’m going to go to my room and you are going to not talk to me until Yennefer gets back, okay?” And then Jaskier, still completely freaking out, fled to his room and locked the door. 

-

So this is why Jaskier is currently in his room, waiting to hear Yennefer come home and just hoping that Geralt doesn’t try and talk to him because he thinks he would actually die from panic. He was still panicking, but if he just focused on being excited about Yen coming back, maybe he could ignore the panic just a little. Oh my god, am I a homewrecker? Jaskier thought with horror. What if this ruins Geralt and Yennefer’s relationship? That would be his fault. They finally seemed to be doing okay and it was going to be his fault that they broke up again. What if they broke up for good? What would Jaskier do then? He would lose at least one, if not both of them and he didn’t think he could handle that. He started breathing heavily again, holding his head between his knees and trying not to start crying. 

Before he could get himself more worked up, he heard the front door opening and before he knew what he was doing, he was already walking through his doorway and towards the front door. Yennefer was setting down her luggage and saw Jaskier, she smiled a huge smile and ran up before hugging him. “Hey Jask, missed you. How was your weekend?”   
Geralt walked out of his room then, and as soon as Jaskier saw him and registered Yen’s question he started shaking. Yennefer noticed and narrowed her eyes, “What’s going on, hon?” It took Jaskier a full minute before he realized she was talking to him. 

“I-I, uh,” was all he could get out before he started crying. He felt so bad, so so bad. How could he have fucked everything up with his feelings? Yen was going to hate him.   
Geralt walked forward, seeing that Jaskier was crying and reached out towards him. Jaskier flinched away, moving behind Yennefer. Yennefer looked between him and Geralt, putting two and two together before saying, “Geralt, what did you do to our Jaskier?”

“Uh, well. I know we had the flow chart,” Flow chart? “But I may have gotten just a little tipsy because I was lonely and I missed you and I may have skipped parts 1, 2, and 3, and gone straight to the end bit which is to mean that I kissed him.” Geralt stuttered out, looking endlessly guilty. 

Jaskier was confused because none of the words were making sense. “You motherfucker,” Yen hissed, which at least made some sense. But then things stopped making sense. “You kissed him without me there? What the fuck, Geralt? I made the flow chart for a reason and that was so that we don’t scare Jaskier and also we get to have Jaskier.” 

Jaskier’s brain stopped working right around then as his roommates continued talking about him, absolutely nothing making sense. “So, I should go, yeah I should, I’m gonna go,” Jaskier stammered. 

“Hey, no. Please don’t go. We wanted to talk to you. Let’s go sit?” Yennefer’s voice went soft and calming as she led Jaskier to the couch and glared at Geralt before gesturing with her head for him to join them. “Geralt?”

“I’m sorry for kissing you without asking first and without Yennefer there,” Geralt looked guilty. “We meant to talk to you first but then I fucked up.”

“Hey, positive self-talk, Geralt dear,” Yennefer reminded him as she stroked the side of his face. “Do you accept his apology?” She asked Jaskier. 

Jaskier nodded, “Of course. But, you guys keep talking about-”

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m going to explain right now dear,” Yennefer said as she took a tissue and wiped his wet cheeks. “Geralt and I have been talking, and our therapist helped us realize that we love each other very much, but we also love you very much. So we were hoping you would consider going on a date with us? And if that went well, we would want you to join us. You are wonderful and we have both had feelings for you for much longer than either of us was willing to admit. We want to give it a try with you because you complete us and we don’t want you to ever leave our lives.” Yennefer looked at Jaskier lovingly and held his hands. 

“Yeah, what she said,” Geralt grunted before getting jabbed by Yen’s elbow. “Uh, I mean, yes we love you. And we want you to be with us. There are so many great things about you and we want to experience them with you being our boyfriend.” Yennefer laughed a little at Geralt’s awkward wording, but leaned her head against his shoulder warmly. 

“I- You guys love me?” Jaskier croaked, his voice cracking. 

“Yes,” Geralt and Yennefer said at the same time. 

Jaskier started to cry again, causing Geralt and Yennefer to share a scared look before they also heard Jaskier start to laugh as he cried. “I-” more laughing “-have been-” even more laughing followed by tears “-in love with both of you for almost as long as I’ve known you,” Jaskier finished seriously, wiping the tears out of his eyes and looking at his roommates with unconcealed joy. 

Taking that as an affirmative on the dating, Yennefer leaned forward and kissed Jaskier gently before tugging him to her and hugging him firmly. Geralt kissed him next and joined their cuddle pile. 

Everything felt 100% okay, for the first time in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
